No Rest for the Wicked
by lostcard
Summary: Some are born demons, others are taught to raise hell on earth. What does it take to make a man into a monster? How does one become the 'Surgeon of Death? Care to find out? WARNING: Blood/gore and Spoilers within!
1. Brave

******WARNING: **There's some violent and gruesome things happening in this chapter and chapters to come! If you don't want to stomach some disturbing material, I suggest you turn back now! Oh, and this is also a HUGE SPOILER to things occurring in the Punk Hazard Arc! If you are not caught up with the manga and don't want to be spoiled, please don't read this fic...yet!

* * *

**Brave**

He could feel the bamboo rod nudging him forward. It was a cruel and merciless jab down the narrow trail. So narrow it was difficult for the young boy to walk properly pass the rocks and trees. His knees, chest, arms, and hands were caked in blood, however barely any of it belonged to him. The crimson liquid dripping down his body was a mixture of his family's blood, but most of it came from his dying baby brother. He held the wounded three year-old tight as he ran through the forest. The boy believed they could escape, that he could save his brother's fragile life. It didn't take long for the murderer to find him hiding behind a large boulder. By that time he knew it was too late. His baby bother was heavy and stiff in his arms. A ghostly glaze now covered his once bright eyes. That tiny fighting heart beat no more. The boy had no time to react as the man ripped his baby brother out from his arms, throwing his little body into a near by rushing river.

"Never disobey my orders," said the killer, wiping the child's blood off his gloves with a handkerchief. "If you try to escape again, you will pay dearly. Is this understood?"

Although a white fuzzy hat covered the young boy's face, it was clear to see he was unresponsive to the order. This only angered the man even more. No matter what the circumstance be, Vergo did not tolerate disrespectful youngsters. Pulling the young boy up by his shirt's collar he barked the order once more.

"Is this understood, brat?"

Still no responds. Not even a flinch. It was as if his soul was temporarily missing. An empty vessel that couldn't possibly react to the killer's commands. With an irritated sigh, Vergo pushed the boy to walk forward down the rocky path. The boy noticed right away they were walking farther away from the forest and closer to the island's bay. The child couldn't fathom what was happening to him. Everything was happening too quickly. It seemed like it was just seconds ago when his family was enjoying their evening meal. There was an unexpected knock at the door that surprised them all. They lived so deep within the forest it was rare for them to receive any visitors, unless there was trouble in the near by village. His father walked outside to speak with the stranger. The rest of the memory was a blur. All he knew now was his family's blood coated his body. As disturbing as it was, he didn't want to wipe any it off. It was all he had left of them.

As they got closer to the bay, the boy noticed they were walking towards a ship. Judging by the giant jolly roger on the sails, it had to be a pirate ship. As they walked onboard, there was music and laughter coming from within the ship's quarters. As they entered through the doors, everything fell silent. Everything, but a haunting laugh.

"Fufufufu…took you long enough, Vergo."

The man speaking hardly looked like any type of threat. He was covered in pink feather and wore set of sunglasses and goggles. The man looked like some strange bird. The boy had never seen someone dress so silly in his life! Yet that chilling laugh bothered him.

"The family got in the way."

The boy could feel the birdman's eyes on him.

"I can tell. This is the child I asked for, correct? You went to the house I described to you?"

Vergo was silent. He had forgotten about that small detail.

"Yeah, the house in the forest. The red house."

The birdman did not like the responds he was getting.

"It was a green house."

"Oh yeah! That's what I meant. The blue house."

"Green house, Vergo."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

The birdman sigh and shook his head. Although he knew his comrade was prone to forgetfulness, it didn't necessarily mean that he failed to accomplish his mission.

"I see. And you asked for his name, just to be sure?"

"..."

"You mean you didn't ask for his name? That's rude, Vergo."

The boy tried to hide his little smirk. Now the killer was being schooled about his manners.

The birdman jumped up from his seat and walked toward the young boy. He hunched down to the boy's level and gave him a friendly pat on the cap.

"Now little boy, what is your name?"

His whole body was still numb to the whole situation. He struggled to even move his lips from its smirking state. The birdman pulled a gun out and pressed it up against against the boy's forehead.

"Fufufufu, I see, you're a brave one," declared the birdman, laying his finger on the trigger. "But there's two types of courage on this earth. Those brave enough to die, and those brave enough to live. Which one shall you be, boy?"

The boy looked down at his bloody arms, hands, and legs. He was coated with so much death it was hard to realize he was still even alive. A small chuckle escaped from his mouth. He was laughing, he was laughing at the very notion of his death. It would be so easy for him to succumb to an eternal rest. Dying was something that felt too comfortable, too safe to the young boy. He needed to remain brave.

"My name is Law. Trafalgar Law."

It took a moment, but finally the birdman let another deep chuckle before pulling the gun away from boy's head.

"Fufufufu. Excellent. A pleasure to meet you, Trafalgar Law," grinned the birdman, giving him another warm pat on the head. "My name is Donquixote Doflamingo. Welcome to the family, little brother."

* * *

_Well, well, well…look who's back from the dead? No, I'm not talking about Ace or Sabo, it's me everyone! Now who missed me?_

_(insert cricket chirps here)_

_Ha ha ha…I guess it serves me right -_-_

_Anyways, sorry it took so long for me to do any type of update! But I'm back on track and coming up with some fresh material. Punk Hazard doesn't fail to amaze me. Truly a rich arc to start with in the New World! There are so many exciting details to One Piece being reveal in Punk Hazard, one being Trafalgar Law's connection to Doflamingo! I am so intrigued in learning about Law's past that had to come up with some sort story of my own to calm my restless nerves. I have 'I-must-know-everything-NOW-disease', I tell ya! Now I know Sensei Oda will reveal some brilliant story of Law's past, but until then, I'll take a little stab at it and invite you all on the ride through my wild imagination. Hope you enjoy :) but please do not sue me for the damages, heh heh. No, I'm serious, please don't! I'm already in such debt for writing silly stories about Nami -_- Which reminds me, I will be updating "Heart Hazard" pretty soon! And due to the heavy responds I've been getting, "Hostage" as well! So look forward to that, friends! Till then, thank you for reading!_


	2. Chance

**Chance**

The room was warm, dark, and not so inviting to the young boy. The only light bulb in the room was dim and dying, flickering the very last of its faint life. A cruel little dance before everything went black. The boy watched as Vergo filled small bathtub with hot water. The steam filled the room causing droplets of sweat to slide down the child's forehead.

"Take off your clothes," commanded the bearded man, throwing a towel on a nearby chair. "And get into the bath. You need to wash away all that filth."

Law made no sudden moves towards the tub. He had no desire to wash any of his family's blood. The young boy felt anxious by the very thought of washing it away. To allow this man to take away the very last thing he had of them was unforgivable. He had taken enough already.

"I do not have time to play such childish games with you, brat," warned Vergo, stopping the water once it neared the top of the tub. "Get in this bath or face the consequence."

This was the very man that killed his family, yet he did not intimidate the young boy. Law was too filled with anger and revenge to feel any type of fear. The only type of bath he wanted was a blood bath. He wanted to slice Vergo up into pieces and cover his body with his blood. It was a sicking obsession. If only he had a sword available to him.

Vergo took his gloves out of his pocket and carefully put them on. He grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him towards the tub. Law kicked and clawed at the body pulling him closer to bath. Swaying from side to side, Law knocked the hat off his head as his fought for his freedom.

"Enough! I do not want any of your filth on me," ordered Vergo, grabbing the boy by the neck and lifting him up a few feet off the floor.

A choking gasp escaped Law's lips. The grip was too tight. He was losing breath quick. If he didn't act fast he would pass out. Law took a second and concentrated on a single thought. There was only one image he pictured in his head. A circle, a circle that would only expand the more he thought about it. Law just needed to keep his focus on the circle and it would finally happen.

This wasn't the first time trying this little trick. The boy had done this a few times before. Law remembered the first time he realized he had this strange power. He thought about a circle and there it was surrounding him. Although it was small, it was quite overwhelming. The boy could not figure out the purpose of this circle and why he was able to create such a thing. It was like some type of black magic. His mother discouraged him from doing such things. She did not like this unusual power at all and punished him any chance Law took testing out his powers. The only thing Law knew he could do with his circle was teleport in any part of the sphere. He took the gamble and tried to use this power once again.

Vergo looked curiously at the circle surrounding him and the boy. He had never seen such a thing in his life. The man was so distracted he failed to notice the boy was no longer in his grip. In fact, he was teleporting from each side of the circle surrounding the room.

"Well this isn't good," noted Vergo, bring out his rod from within his coat.

The man knew he would have to act fast or the boy could potentially run away. It would be a pain to have to explain himself once again to boss Dolfamingo. As he observed the scene carefully, Vergo noticed the boy had yet to master his powers. He didn't have much control in where he was being teleported within the circle. Law had made an error and had teleported back in front of Vergo. It was the perfect opportunity for him to strike the boy with the rod. Luckily Law was able to teleport away before being hit. He was losing energy and fast. Every teleportation took a lot out of him. It was frustrating he didn't better control over his target of travel. In the end, it was doing more harm than good. The boy stopped using his powers and rushed for the door. He felt a strike hit the back of his head. Collapsing onto the floor, Vergo grabbed his prisoner from back of his shirt and dragged him to the tub. Law could feel blood trickling down his neck from his fresh wound. The boy screamed as his attacker forced him into the hot water. The boiling temperature burned his face and hushed his howling cries. Vergo took this opportunity to throw the rest of the boy's clothed body into the tub.

Law felt a strange weight within the water. It was pulling him in deeper. He could no longer keep his head afloat. The boy was far past being exhausted as he sunk to the bottom the tub. It didn't take long for him to pass out and release all his bubbly air.

Vergo pulled the limping body out the tub and threw him onto the ground. He made no hesitation to kick the water out of the boy. After a few choking coughs, the pirate knew Law was breathing on his own again. Picking the boy and his furry hat off the floor, Vergo made his way to the next room. The room was bare with only a small warn mattress on the floor. Vergo tossed the passed out boy effortless onto the mattress and locked the door behind him before exiting the room. He had to get to Doflamingo at once.

* * *

Doflamingo was enjoying himself to wine and women as his faithful partner entered the room. The feathered man didn't even bother to sit up from his seat as Vergo walked up towards him. Doflamingo took a cheeky sip of wine and fiddled with the hair of the blonde woman slumped beside him.

"So, how did bath time go? Did our little brother clean up well?"

"Doflamingo, we need to talk," demanded Vergo, throwing the boy's hat onto the small table in front of him.

"Oh?" challenged the young master, handing out his glass for the raven hair woman behind him to fill.

"This is serious."

"Why so serious, Vergo?" laughed Doflamingo, picking up the furry hat and twirling it with his index finger.

"This is no time to make jokes."

"Well what is it, Vergo?"

"The boy has some strange devil fruit power."

The birdman smiled and tossed the hat back onto the table.

"Well, there was a chance this boy had eaten a devil fruit."

"A chance? Why was I not informed?"

Doflamingo swirled the red liquid in his glass before taking a long sip.

"It wasn't completely confirmed to me yet. Now it has. Good work."

A low growl was coming from irate companion.

"What type of fruit did he eat? A logia? Perhaps a paramecia?"

"I'm not sure. It's a pretty unusual power, Doflamingo. If he learns to master it, there will be trouble. Something needs to be done."

"Now, now Vergo. There's no need to be so concerned. We should look at this as pure luck. He will be an even greater asset to our family."

"He lacks discipline."

Doflamingo just chucked at his partner's remark. Typical Vergo. Always bitching about discipline.

"Well how much trouble could this boy possibly be locked up in seastone cuffs?"

There was an awkward silence coming from the bearded man.

"Vergo! You did lock him up in seastone cuffs, correct?"

"I forgot."

Now he had this birdman's feathers all ruffled. Throwing his glass at the blonde woman beside him, Doflamingo jumped up from his seat.

"How could you forget to do such a thing, Vergo?" snapped Doflamingo. "If he is as powerful as you claim, he could very well escape."

"He was passed out cold when I left him in his room. Besides, we are sailing out the port this very moment. Where will he possibly escape to?"

The frown on the young master's face spoke volumes to the bearded man. What he said was pure bullshit and he knew it.

"Take me to the boy now, Vergo."

* * *

Law had finally pried the lock window open. He looked down at the dark waves below. This room was near the bottom of the ship, so it wouldn't take much effort for him to jump into the sea. The boy hesitated for a moment. He wasn't the best swimmer, but he knew they were still close enough to the shore for him to take a chance. What worried the young boy was the freezing temperature of savage sea. He could succumb to hyperthermia before reaching land. He had to believe luck was on his side by this point. Throwing his legs over the window ledge, he lowered himself towards rocking waters.

_Just think warm thoughts_.

Counting to three, Law released himself from the window's ledge and fell into the icy ocean. As bubbles surrounded him, he began to move his body into a swimming motion. There seemed to a problem. He was feeling this strange weight again. Law could barely move and was sinking fast, but it wasn't due to the freezing temperature of the sea. No, it was something much more alarming. It was the nature of the ocean itself. It was as if the seawater paralyzed his body and drained all his energy. Like an anchor, he fell deeper into the sea.

Law tried to think of his circle, but nothing was happening. Only bubbles were escaping from his lips, taunting him as they made their way to the surface. It was a cruel and unjust end to a boy who wanted to live. He had the strength to go on and even that was taken away from him. The only strength left now was weighing on his last fighting breath. But soon even that was lost and all would succumb to darkness.

* * *

_Wahoo! Bring this baby back from the dead. I really want to start dipping into this fic more because the way things are going in Dressrosa, there is a good chance we will be getting a Doflamingo and Law flashback! How awesome is that? So yeah, I'm going to have my fun with this fic until it happens._

_Man, did I leave on a bad spot or what? Sorry guys! I like to add a little suspense here and there :3 And yes, to answer any confusing questions, Law doesn't really understand he ate a devil fruit, that's why he jumped into the ocean. It's not cause he's stupid, he just doesn't understand the nature of devil fruits. I will go into details in future chapters, don't worry! I will explain how he came upon such a devil fruit and how he will figure what his powers entail. That's if he survives….ha ha, who am I kidding, you guys know he's going to make it._

_Anyways, thanks to all that reviews! And a big 'thank you' to the guest that caught all my grammar mistakes. I admit my grammar can suck from time to time, so every little thing helps. I want to make this fic enjoyable as possible, so if I need a beta.. so be it! Honestly, I just don't know the proper way to find the right beta, so if anyone has a beta suggestion (or perhaps you would like to beta this story), PM and let me know. I'm open to the criticism! _

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, and faving! I'll try updating this fic more often!_


End file.
